Battle and Team Battle
For the '''Short Ranking Battle', see Events.'' Battle and Team Battle are playable modes in Metal Slug Attack. General Overview Players battle against other players and the AI in order to secure the highest spot possible in order to claim lucrative rewards, the most valuable of these being . This section talks about the common mechanics of both of these modes. Daily Task * EXP 100 and 5,000 for initiating 1 attack in Battle. * EXP 100 and 5,000 for initiating 1 attack in Team Battle. * 100 and 10,000 for 1 successful attack. * 300 and 30,000 for 3 successful attacks. The Enemy The groups are initially filled with various NPCs as fillers for the top slots. NPCs always have the Private Rank and have no wins, as they do not actively attack targets. Their deck is also filled with various generic units from 1.0.0. Chances Players are given five free chances to attack the enemy. More chances can be obtained by spending Medals; 10 for the first try, 30 for the second, 50 for the third, 100 for the fourth and 200 for anything above that. Having a higher VIP level increases the amount of resets a player can possess. Generally, it's not recommended to go over the second reset as it often dents the amount of medals obtained from rewards. Chances are consumed when the player initiates a battle. Chances are not used if the player is in battle (called "turtling") or the targeted player's rank is taken by another player. In the event of the former, a game message appears telling you that they were in battle, so the chance was refunded. The latter does not give any message. At 4:00 JST (daily reset), the free chances and resets are reset. The Fight Upon fighting the enemy, the player is put into a single-player instance where they fight the enemy's army, which is controlled by the AI. The AI plays on "AUTO" mode and uses the support function that was put into place. Fights last for 300 seconds (5 minutes), or until one of the bases are destroyed. If the fight ends and the enemy base is not destroyed, the player automatically loses. Ranking By defeating higher ranked players, their rank becomes yours. Increasing your ranking means that more lucrative rewards can be obtained, and it's important to advance to ensure a steady supply of medals, as they will add up over time. The player's current rank determines how fast they can advance in their group: *1000+: Can attack players up to 500 ranks above you. *301-999: Can attack players up to 100 ranks above you. *101-300: Can attack players up to 30 ranks above you. *2-100: Can attack players up to 10 ranks above you. Players are always given three targets; two that are always higher than the player's rank (the top one giving the most opportunities), and one below the player's rank. If targets cannot be found because they are turtling or the player is rank 1, then targets of lower rank will be placed instead. After rank 5000, victories the player obtains yields a one-time "record" bonus, where medals are awarded based on the player's rank and the rank taken from the attacked target. This bonus applies on both Battle and Team Battle. Battle Battle (unlocked at Level 3) is the first battle mode. In this mode, players fight against the enemy by using a deck made from one of their available slots. The defence deck can be customized by the player as needed and is used as the standard defense deck when other players attempt to challenge you. The NPCs in this mode use the "Recovery" support. The defence deck of the enemy is not revealed until the battle starts. Team Battle Team Battle (unlocked at level 20) is the second battle mode. In this mode, players must create three decks and use them to fight the enemy, who is likely to have three decks of their own. In order to take a target's rank, the player must win 2 of their 3 battles, or the player loses. This mode requires the player to set up their decks accordingly in order to ensure victory. Like Battle mode, the defense decks of Team Battle are customized by the player as they see fit, and are used when other players attempt to challenge you. Team Battle decks can be swapped accordingly in response to a specific enemy defense deck. In addition, players can see what units are in each deck. Rewards Standard Rewards At the end of the daily session (or for some devices, 15 minutes after 00:00), rewards are calculated and sent to the players' mailbox. The unit parts are not awarded until the end of the battle session. In addition to the rewards listed below, players obtain 10 Battle Coins for every successful defence against another player. Monthly Ranking Reward These rewards are handed out at the end of each battle session. After the fifth set, the rewards return to the first one, but invert (e.g Karn as a Battle reward becomes Shoe instead). Category:Metal Slug Attack game modes